This invention relates to an air filtering system for a magnetic disk drive unit and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a filtering system for filtering air in a pair of enclosures surrounding magnetic disks mounted one on top of the other on a drive spindle.
Heretofore disk drive units have filtered the air therein by using primarily external blowers using air turbulence and air flow guides. These systems have been described in the following prior art patents. They are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,492, Elsing PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,291, Walsh PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,540, Standsell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,734, George et al.
None of the prior art patents disclose the unique features of the subject air filtering system as described herein.